Hospitals
by Brijustme
Summary: I never went to bed without my husband. No matter how long he’d be out saving someone’s life, I would wait. ***COMPLETE***


¤¤**Hospitals**¤¤

Oneshot #4 

* * *

&&&&&

I never went to bed without my husband. No matter how long he'd be out saving someone's life, I would wait. I had never broken this promise since the day I married him. It was one of those unsaid rules that I always went by. Old fashioned movies of a husband and wife falling asleep to a goodnight kiss made my day, or morning, whichever makes more sense.

My eyes looked at the watch on my wrist that I was wearing in the shower; he had gotten it for me on my birthday, knowing very well that I always forgot to take my watches off, hence the reason why it was waterproof.

My eyes slightly unfocused at the time it was. The hot shower made the glass covering foggy, but I could still make out the hour and second hands. There was no mistaking it. My husband had never been out this late before, and it worried me.

It was 5.30 in the morning.

I had work in three hours, hadn't slept a weep, and was still waiting on my husband to come home. Taking a shower wasn't something I did to make time pass, but I had been bathing myself for over an hour.

You see, my husband is a doctor/surgeon. I wasn't sure what he did exactly to this day, but it was big, big as in getting called to the hospital at all hours of the day, even night. The terrible part? Work starts all over again in two hours for him. The worst part?

"I don't even get to see you," I mumbled as I leaned on the shower wall. I forced my hand to turn off the water, and I pulled open the shower door and grabbed a towel off the rack. Even with my husband not home, I could still smell the faint fragrance of whatever cologne he used from the day before.

With a tired smile on my face, I considered just going to sleep. Then I slapped myself. "I can't do that," I said while shaking my head as I rubbed my hand from side to side on the mirror of the bathroom, hating the sight of my tired self. I had bags under my eyes, my body felt limp from no food, and I felt cold.

Wrapping the towel around my body more securely, I opened the door and walked into my bedroom. The red curtains were closed, and I opened them, welcoming the sun's rays.

As I dried my body off, I dug through my drawer and put on a tight red shirt and a pair of black pants. I checked the clock again; 6.00 in the morning. I considered calling, but decided against it.

* * *

&&&&&

I checked my watch again as I sat in the middle of our bed; it was 6.45 in the morning. I patiently crossed a leg over the other and waited. He had never come home to me this late, or early, whichever way you looked at it. I was worried as sins, and I once again considered going to sleep, as well as calling him and demanding why he was so late.

It didn't make sense. It was only October, breast cancer month, but so many people were storming into the hospitals that it was ridiculous. I've been counting how many sleepless minutes I had seen my husband since the first of the month. _Four_ hours, and none of those hours included making love.

So what if I thought about getting myself an appointment just to see my husband? Was I selfish… or was I lonely and demanding attention? Whichever it was, it didn't matter. I still loved him.

As I lay down on our bed, I spread my arms out to my sides. A small smile graced my face at the thought of seeing my husband. Whether his day was good, bad, ugly, or any of the above, he always smiled and hugged me. I never believed him, but he always said that I was the only thing worth coming home to. Yeah right.

I never knew that his job would take so much of his time. The only thing I thought of on that cold winter day two years ago was yes. Yes, and that's what I said. I accepted his proposal and we got married that coming spring. It was one of the most wonderful days of my life.

Time must be flying fast, because the next time I checked my watch it was 7.10… and still no husband walking through the door with a tired smile and a hug for me.

He always worried me, and he knew this himself. I knew that I could never pry him away from his job; he loved it too much. He helped people, and so did I, but our love came first… or so I thought.

I flinched when I heard the door to our bedroom open, but didn't get up. I slightly smiled when a body at least twice my size plopped down on the bed, causing my back to lift slightly as he settled himself. "You're home," I said with a smile as I looked over at my husband. He was laid on his stomach, his white hair almost covering the entire top half of his body.

His arm cleverly snaked around my waist, pulling me towards him so we were touching. Pushing his hair out of the way that got in my face, I tried to retain myself. I had about an hour to sleep… but at least I wasn't alone.

Then the conversation started.

"Hey you."

I smiled at him. This was how all of our conversations started, whether they were good or bad. "Hey yourself," I easily replied as I snuggled against him. Even if it was almost always cold outside towards the end of the year, my husband always managed to stay warm.

I sighed when I didn't get anything back. It was obvious to me that he was tired, and so was I, but looking at his body, he looked _exhausted_. As I poked him, I waited for his head to lift so I could stare at his incredible amber colored eyes. When his head didn't lift, I settled for the best and moved his hair away from the left side of his body, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Night Kagome."

* * *

&&&&&

Goodnight for Inuyasha and I was entirely different from old fashioned movies I fancied while alone waiting for him. Goodnight meant something more along the lines of good morning. Yes we had a complicated relationship, but complicated was what we had been dealing with for five years, two of them were of marriage, and I was fine with it.

Getting out of my car, I stretched my arms before locking the car door and slinging my purse over my shoulder. It was cold… so early. It was almost odd. Looking at the parking lot, I noticed that there were a lot of cars today. The place was full all the time, but I was guessing that kids were storming in with parents before Halloween candy came rushing in, which meant tooth aches as soon as you pop in that piece of chocolate.

"Kagome!"

My eyes turned through the parking lot, and I smiled at a woman sitting in a white convertible with the hood up. She was applying lip gloss and waving at me at the same time, making the pink get all over her face. "Here early?"

She got out of her car and ran up to me with open arms. "Of course!" the friendly woman said as she put her hands on her hips. She tried to lick off her lip gloss, which I found hilarious. "You're the only person on this planet that I trust with my teeth!" Opening her mouth, I could see what she was getting at.

I had known her since the day she walked into the dental office, Sango. She was a good friend of mine, and had the _worst_ teeth I'd ever laid my eyes on! Over half the teeth in her mouth were fake, put in by me, and we were the same age. Locking arms, we walked into the dental office that was in the shape of a gigantic tooth, making conversation along the way.

"Morning Kagome," Rin said to me from the desk in the center of the room as soon as I walked in. "Oh," she said while looking at her clipboard. "You're _late_, Sango's your first patient, and I covered for you." Such a nice person, knowing very well that I was _late_ on a daily basis.

Sango unattached our arms and walked down the narrow hallway to the left, heading towards my office where she was used to being. "Thank you!" I said to Rin with gratitude and a cheesy smile. "Hey, what time is it?" I asked, forgetting I had a watch.

Rin looked up from the computer she was typing at. "Half past nine," she said while looking up at me with a smile. "You don't look too well…" She turned in her computer chair so she was facing me fully. "Hard night?" she asked while pointing to my baggy eyes.

Man! I was trying to hide those…

I rested my elbows on the white counter before me. "I guess," I mumbled as I rubbed my temples. I couldn't stop the thoughts from going through my mind that Inuyasha was already _back_ at work. Whether he was on drugs was beyond me, but tonight had better not be a late night. Seeing him was something I almost never experienced, yet I still stay with him. I guess you could say I was in… _need_. "I was up late last night."

"_Ooh_!" Rin's eyes sparkled with interest; I knew where this was going. "I didn't know it was _that_ kind of night!" she said with clasped hands. "I would have had Koga-kun take your shift and have you stay home with the handsome hubby!"

"Rin!" I shouted, causing some of the people in the waiting room to stare at me. "Not like _that_!" She had met Inuyasha once or twice. Every time she saw him she toppled over in her chair. "…Handsome hubby?" I said with a grin.

He really was. He had such pretty features that sometimes from a distance I thought he was a girl. He had long white hair that went down to his waist; I loved playing with it when he slept. Waking up to pigtails wasn't unusual in our marriage.

I didn't realize I had been gawking at him like a school girl, for the next thing I knew Rin was snapping her fingers in my face. "Hmm?" I asked with a smile.

Rin scooted away from me. "Uhh… you have a job you know," she said while pointing down the hall Sango had disappeared in. "Think of the doctor later, Mrs Inuyasha."

Now that I think of it, having Koga cover for me wouldn't be so bad. Never mind. Having someone do you a favor meant having to _repay_ them later on…

Nodding and thanking Rin again, I disappeared down the hall Sango had, and stopped outside the last door to the right in the hall. Looking at the Takahashi Kagome plaque that had black letters and a gold background, I opened and closed the door. "Ready to get another tooth pulled?" I could feel sleep starting to take over, but I had a job to do.

Man!

Yawning, I put on the doctor-like white coat that was hanging on a hook behind the door. "How's Miroku?" I asked as a washed my hands and put on a pair of gloves. From what Sango told me while my hands were in her mouth the dozens of times before, as little as I could make out, but Miroku was a doctor as well.

As I turned around, I laughed at Sango sitting in the chair in the middle of the room with crossed arms. That laugh took a lot out of me, causing me to lean towards the sink for support. "Is it that bad?" I asked as I walked over towards her direction. Pressing the button under the right arm of the chair, Sango leaned down so she was under the light I had turned on for me to see into her mouth.

Once Sango was comfortable enough to stay in one place, I sat on her. "Talk," I said with a smile.

Sango sighed. "Kagome…" She looked to the side. What was so bad about being a doctor? "He's a specialist in _plastic surgery_." And then I got it! From what I heard from the woman I was sitting on, her husband was a perv.

"He just _loves_ touching other women…"

Standing, I knew I had to get to work. "At least he loves you," I propped, and got a glare as a reply. Grabbing the spit suction tube, I inserted it into Sango's mouth. The sound of the suction was the only thing keeping me awake.

My eyes hurt like crazy. The sun from the window in front of me was about to make me kill myself. Lack of sleep was something I normally dealt with, but this was just too much. I guess that it was because I was on my period and passed it on.

And then my stomach started growling; man! This was no time for food! Though… it did sound good! Now that I think of it, I can't remember the last time I ate anything. At least two days ago…

Shaking my head, I grabbed the pliers sitting on a bench to my right. I could do this. I nodded at Sango and she opened her mouth for me; this would go by fast. As soon as this was over I could go get something to eat.

So what if I was seeing three Sango's at the same time? Pretty crazy, but I could deal with it. Once I got a grip on something in Sango's mouth, I started to pull, hard actually. "This damn thing isn't coming out!"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Is that the right one?" she asked while pointing at her mouth. "That toofh's not hurbing at-"

"I got it!" I said with a grin, showing Sango the tooth I had in my pliers. "That wasn't so bad!" I didn't notice the blood get on my coat, nor Sango's screaming rant as she held the left side of her face.

So what if I had just pulled out the wrong tooth? Dropping the pliers, I got out of my coat and tossed it randomly to the side. "Who wants-" Pausing, I held my head and took a few steps back. "…f-food." I was completely dizzy. I wanted something to eat, I wanted my husband, and… I _really_ needed someone to catch me!

Too late.

* * *

&&&&&

I'd never been so dizzy before. Actually, I have, but it was a stupid time. It was when I was twenty-six and thought I was pregnant. Oh, which I _wasn't_, which was what made me sulk for days and refuse to talk to Inuyasha. That stupid man crushed my dreams of becoming a mother.

There was something—_someone_—staring at me. What? Was there something on my face? Wherever I was, it smelt funny. Like… medicine. "Where… am I?" I asked as I tried to sit up, failed, and fell flat on my back. I felt better when the bed was lifted so I was somehow sitting strait without doing anything.

The woman before me was in a nurse's outfit; it was pink. She was staring at me with wide eyes, and I did the same as her. Since when did Mama tell me that I had a twin sister? It must be whatever medication I'm on, but… I could have sworn that there's a woman standing in front of me that has my face! GIVE IT BACK!

"Uh," she said awkwardly; ditto right back to her. "…You're in a hospital," she said matter-of-factly. Reaching over me, she grabbed the clipboard on the brown desk next to my body. "No, you shouldn't be able to move just yet. We had to put you on medication to stop your unconscious body from killing us all."

Oh really? How nice of her—_not_. I had a tummy ache. Was there any Pepto-Bismol anywhere in this place? "Ok," I answered as I felt my eyes become heavy. "Please tell me that I'm at Shikakami hospital," I pleaded; if I was, I wanted Inuyasha. I heard her last words before she pumped something into my IV. I could feel myself falling asleep again.

"Yes you are; I'm Kikyo."

* * *

_**&&&&&**_

"Inuyasha, you've got one more floor to do before you can go home," the nurse said to me. I tried my best not to roll my eyes, since I knew that they would hurt too much. Sleeping for an hour and a half was hell, and without Kagome added to the hellish experience.

I missed her, she knew I did, but she always told me every damn day to put my damn job before her. Sure, I might save a couple of lives every now and then, but not being around her was just stupid.

Looking down at my nurse, I sighed. "Kikyo, who's next?" I asked as she looked up at me. She really did look exactly like my wife, and it was torture to spend day after day with this face that made me want to quit this job and go home.

Kikyo flipped through the clipboard in her hands. "All she has is nothing more than a sleeping disorder," she said as I felt myself fall asleep right then. Great, just what I need. "There's nothing wrong with her, but Miroku gave her heavy medication to make her calm down."

I raised an eyebrow. "What'd the pervert do?"

"His wife is the one that brought her in," Kikyo went on. "The patient knows of his _doings_… so he medicated her." She looked down again. "Miroku said that he knew her too."

I stopped walking in the hallway. "Then why the hell am I checking on her?"

"You're checking on her because it's your _job_—whether you like it or not." Just great. Now I have a woman that has to follow me around all day that's gonna nag. I could have stayed home for this.

"…Fine," was all I said as I took the clipboard from the nurse's hands. Flipping through all the colored papers on it, I grinned when there was no one else under the last name. "I can go home, right?"

Kikyo shrugged her shoulder, which I found odd. "I'm not your boss." She pointed to the side of my waist. "Your pager's on, right?" she eased. Dammit. I already knew that the damn thing was on all the damn time.

"Yep." Stopping outside the last door of my day—_hopefully_—I grabbed Kikyo's wrist and checked the time on her watch. It was a little past three o'clock; Kagome wasn't off till 4.30. Dammit.

Wrapping my hand around the cold doorknob, I pushed the door open and walked in. My eyes widened when a familiar perfume caught my attention. Convinced the all women wore the same thing, I closed the door behind Kikyo. "What's the matter with her again?" I asked as I walked to the left of the head of the bed; I was met with bluish-black hair.

It reminded me of someone.

"Sleeping disorder," Kikyo said as she went on the other side of the bed. "The blood confirms it that Miroku took from her when she got here." She pointed to the woman's stomach. "He suggests counseling for the eating disorder he thinks she has as well."

What else was there wrong with her? She looked very familiar. She almost reminded me of… Kagome? Looking at the way her eyes were covered with her bangs showed how long they were; Kagome's were the same length.

"She'll be fine," I said while pointing to the rather large bump on the right side of her head. She must have fallen or something. "I can go-" And then this person moved… her left arm coming above the sheets… and a ring that I knew by heart was on her ring finger.

I could feel my throat becoming dry. "K-Kagome?" My eyes widened when she flinched, as if she were trying to react to the name. Dammit! The ring said it all. It was red—my color.

"You know her?" Kikyo said in a sort of bitchy way; piss off. "She looks just like me, no?" she asked in an even more bitchy way. "Honestly, couldn't Kami be more creative?" She flipped through my wife's file. "Higurashi Kagome, twenty-eight, specialist in dental-" She lifted her head and paused. "You want more?"

I grabbed Kagome's hand and held it in my own. Well, it wasn't my fault that I'm just finding out my wife was in the hospital. I had to remember to check the_ name_ next time. "What meds did Miroku put her on?" I asked as I squeezed her hand. She was reacting, but not enough to wake up.

"A strong one?" she answered like a four year-old. "Go ask him before he goes into surgery at 5.30." She continued to read to the bottom where it said who Kagome's spouse was. In case she was wondering, _that_ was my reason for being so protective… and just as bitchy as her.

"I'll be back," I said as I squeezed Kagome's hand a last time.

* * *

_**&&&&&**_

Bursting into a room on the eighth floor, I didn't care that my best friend was about to take measurements that a woman wanted for her improved _bust size_. "Hope I'm not interrupting?" I said as I closed the door behind me. His wife, Sango, was sitting in the corner of the room with her arms crossed. So she was the jealous type? So was Kagome.

I watched as Miroku's face turned red. Pulling away from the woman, he somewhat glared at me. "Is there something you want?" he asked with a grin. I knew he wanted me to leave, and looking at the woman, who cared! She was ugly anyway.

"Actually," walking towards the perverted man, I grabbed the clipboard that was on the counter near him. "You had Higurashi Kagome?" I casually asked. "What meds did you put her on?" I wasn't surprised that her last name hadn't been updated; whoop-de-do.

Miroku shrugged. "I just put her on drugs to make her sleep," he said while rubbing his sore cheek. I see, so Kagome went bad on him; kudos. "I thought about putting her on penicillin-"

"But she can't have penicillin." I'd know. I almost killed her the first time I gave it to her. She was allergic to it or whatever. "So you gave her something else?"

Miroku nodded. "It makes her sleep as well."

I sighed. "So when's she gonna get up?" I asked impatiently. I had things to do that involved having a small person at my side. "Soon, right?"

Miroku grinned at me. "You're acting like the spou-"

"I _am_ the spouse!" Did people not read the informational thing that came with every patient? And I thought it was just me; what a damn shame. But then again… her last name hadn't been changed…

"You're married?"

"Yeah?"

"To _her_?"

I ignored the perverted grin that came onto Miroku's face. He had the privilege to look at a woman whenever he wanted without getting his ass arrested, and every time he did he had a stupid look on his face, such as now.

"I remember her! She's _hot_!"

* * *

_&&&&&_

"_**INUYASHA**_!" I cried at the top of my lungs. Sitting up with a gasp, I looked around the room I was in. How and why am I in a hospital? Shaking my head, I lay back down into the bed, not caring where I was, but instead caring about where someone else was, as well as why they weren't with me.

Where was Inuyasha? From what the nurse told me… he was somewhere in the building. What if he wasn't? I was nothing but a cold woman that needed a lap to sit in to warm me up.

This room looked familiar…

Attempting to sit up a second time, I looked around the room. It had peach colored walls with flower designs. Try as I might, but I couldn't get the smell of death and medicine out of my nose. How Inuyasha went through this _everyday_ was a mystery to me. How could a person take the smell? The first time I smelt it… it was torture.

"_Ow," I mumbled as I lifted my hand. Bringing it up to my head, I brushed my bangs to the side. I felt something scratchy on my forehead, and I couldn't see a thing. All I could see was blackness, as if I was covered with something. And the smell… it smelt terrible… like death. Only hospitals reminded me of this._

"_You're awake," I heard a voice say. Wondering who it was, I tried to sit up, but ended up letting out a cry of pain as I slouched down so I was lying down again._

"_W-where am I?" I asked with a moan. My entire body hurt. All I remembered was my boyfriend, alcohol, and a truck coming towards us. The thing that made me wince was blood, and I saw some of it. What a blur…_

"_You're in the hospital," I heard the male doctor say. "You'll be here for a couple of days. You got yourself three broken ribs, stitches in the left side of your forehead, and a broken leg."_

_I knew that Hojo was driving, I knew that much. I didn't drink on our date, but he had… a lot of it too. So what happened? I remember telling him that he was driving on the wrong side of the road, and then-_

"_What about Hojo?" I asked alertly. "He's not dead, right?"_

_Then I heard a chuckle. Whoever was in my room with me was a charmer. "He's fine. In fact," I heard him shuffle through papers. I guessed that it was a clipboard that almost all doctors carried around with them wherever they went. "He checked out this morning."_

_Checked out? Without coming to see me? Without realizing that I was in some bed waiting for him to show up? "Oh," was all I could think of saying. I must look pretty stupid, sitting in a hospital bed with half my head covered in bandages. How embarrassing. "…Ok," I said, not really knowing what to say next._

_The doctor must know what I was going through, because for some reason he sat next to me on the hospital bed. I couldn't say much to him, taken that I was a woman at the age of twenty-three whose access to vision was blocked. "So you're a doctor…" I said, once again not really knowing what to say next._

_I heard him chuckle again. "What of it?"_

_I was into teeth, not the human body. Sure, teeth were a part of humans… but I just didn't understand the body much. "Nothing," I said while looking away. I felt somewhat satisfied when I felt the bed lift; he was leaving! "So you're leaving?" I asked him. Then I remembered something. My name! He was already walking out the door._

"_I'll be back to check on-"_

"_Hey you!" I called after him as I shot up, and instantly sat down. I could hear something with a beep going off, and I guessed that I had done it by stressing myself of whatever. _

"_Hey yourself."_

_I guessed that he was now toying with me. "I'm Kagome," I said with a friendly smile to him. "And you are?" I could feel his eyes piercing through me with curiosity. Oh boy. What if he didn't say anything back! Talk about embarrassing! But then I felt him grab me gently and lay me back down._

"_Inuyasha."_

I smiled. Such a funny first impression to the man I later married. I was young back then, and even if I still am, I blush at that experience. If I knew I would be in the presence of a _God_… I would have prepared for it.

As for Hojo, I never saw him again. I went back to our apartment when I got out of the hospital, but all his things were gone. What did I have to say about it? "Glad he's gone," I mumbled. And to top it off? I lit a bonfire in my living room to celebrate… which put me back in the hospital six hours later when the old lady next door found me.

I never did see the man who went by Inuyasha either until I ended up in the same hospital—in the same hospital room—with the _same doctor_.

_I ignored the laughing coming from the foot of the door. "Are you finished yet?" I asked in a hoarse tone as I stared at the ceiling. Doing things like moving my finger hurt like crazy. I had burns all over my body, boils, as well as scabs, and all this man could do was laugh._

_I had never seen his face before. He had broken his promise. He didn't come back to check on me again, instead it was some man with a ponytail that insisted on giving me pamphlets for breasts enlargements. Typical men. To say that I had gone loco was exactly right. I didn't trust men—not anymore._

_The day I left the hospital for the first time last night was the day I got my bandages taken off. I welcomed the world with lazy eyes that were unfocused. Inuyasha was gone as usual, and the man with the ponytail yet again gave me pamphlets as I left._

_And here I was again, sitting in a hospital with tons of burns all over my body. I didn't find anything comical, but the story of how I returned here was a laugh… or so I thought. _

_Trying to sit up again, my elbow hit the sheets of the bed, causing me to cry out in pain and topple over to the floor. I was crying by then. The top half of my body was hanging off the bed. _

_As I cried, I heard him instantly stop laughing and come help me. He was choosing whether to touch me on my completely burnt arms or not, but he did, and I cried even harder… unaware that I snuggled into his white doctor's coat in the process._

_I held onto him; it hurt too much to think of being in similar situations with Hojo that ended like this. I loved him, I really did, and now he was gone. I went to his mother's house, she hadn't seen him. I called all his friends, they hadn't seen him either. I had completely given up on finding him; I was through!_

"_Hey you," I heard the doctor whisper as he stood with me in his arms. He was trying to cheer me up, and I accepted it with open arms. My grip tightened on him as he lay me back down on the bed. I realized I had to let go of him when he tried to part, and I did… highly against my will. I was bleeding from the little contact on my arms, my skin was peeling, and my monitor was blinking again, just like the first time._

_I looked up at him, though it hurt to move my eyes. I hated sympathy… but I liked his. He didn't seem to look sorry for me, he didn't. He looked like something else. In fact, he was smiling… and I smiled back at him. He was handsome, I'd give him that. "Hey yourself."_

_In a flash he had a piece of cloth in his hands that looked like it had doctor stuff on it. He was careful to grab my arm, and after watching him for sometime, I just held my arm out to him and bit my bottom lip. And then he started dabbing the blood off me._

_I thought that I might as well start a conversation with him. "T-thank you," I said as he finished with one arm, put the IV back in my hand, and moved to the other arm. _

"_It's fine," he said with a flicker in his eye. "This is my job." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow when he caught me staring at him. He was amazing. He had long white hair that went down to his waist, tanned skin, weird colored amber eyes that I loved, and he was tall! Score!_

_I was onto the idea that he was wondering just how I set my apartment on fire. "I'm not crazy," was the only thing I could think of, and he simply nodded as if he got me__—which he did._

_Blushing when he was done, he got down on a knee so he was staring at me now. I didn't stop him; I only thought it was fair since I was gawking first. I didn't find anything special about my pale skin that was now a reddish color, blue eyes that I thought were ugly, and black hair that was wavy__—that I also hated. What I hated didn't stop him from staring at me, and before I knew it, he had my legs in his arms, and turned me so my entire body was in the bed. It was then that I noticed for the first time that my right leg was in a cast._

_After taking blood from me, he left without a word more._

"So…" Eyes wide, I looked over at the nurse, Kikyo. She was changing my IV, and I watched as she took the empty bag from my machine and replaced it with a new one. "You and the doctor are really _married_?" she asked with eyes just as wide as my own.

I watched her movements. Her feet were curved inwards, she was blushing, and she was looking at the ground. A crush on Inuyasha? I had seen doctor shows, this could be a time where she pulls out a knife and kills me right on the spot. Then she marries Inuyasha and has tons of kids with him. Yuck!

"N-…" I paused and sighed. Lying wouldn't get me anywhere. "Yes," I said while looking to the side. I saw Kikyo's face turn even more red from the corner of my eye. "We've been married for two years now." Ok, brace yourself.

Kikyo only nodded at me.

"Congratulations," she said with a glare. She threw the old IV bag in the trash and stormed out of the door. Ok… that wasn't weird at all.

I settled with staring at the ceiling. I was too much of a coward to touch the buzzer button on my machine. Having Kikyo come running to my every command made me cringe.

The day was going by fast, for the next time I looked at my watch it was 7.30pm.

_I could hear the perverted doctor screaming curses and my name as I walked down the hospital hallway as fast as my broken leg could carry me. I had crutches that Inuyasha had put in my room on day number two, and it was now day three, with no Inuyasha around._

_The perverted doctor, Miroku, had told me that Inuyasha went home early… so he was going to take my daily blood sample thing. There was something that made me kick the man in the crotch and take off. I knew I'd be able to catch him if I walked fast enough._

_I only wanted him; no one else. I managed to take the rubber band thing that made your arm numb and the injection needle thing. _

_Coming to the bottom floor of the hospital, I was pleased to see that no one was guarding the doors. I had tried escaping so many times, and Inuyasha got tired of chasing me so he paid his brother or something to stand by the door all the time. _

_As tears fell from my eyes, I just wanted Inuyasha. Kikyo had told me this morning that Inuyasha was taking three days off, which meant that I wasn't going to be able to see him. I just wanted to say goodbye and thank him for taking care of me._

_Walking out of the doors that opened automatically, I took three steps before crashing into something. I was about to fall, and if it weren't for two arms wrapping around my waist, my butt would be flat against the ground._

_My fingers dug into my savior's coat. I expected to stare into white, but I was instead staring into a black jacket. Looking up, I was met with a head full of white. For the first time… I really didn't know what to say! He was staring at me as if he wanted an explanation, and yet he looked happy to see me!_

_I blushed when he ran a large hand through my hair, and went down until he stole the rubber band thing and empty injector from my right hand. _

_I looked down when I heard a chipmunk sound. It was a cell phone on the ground. I couldn't make out what the person on the other line was saying, but it was something along the lines of "She ran away again! Go find her!" I guessed that it was Miroku who was still on the seventh floor… rolling around on the floor. I really didn't mean to hit him that hard._

"_You're all done."_

_My eyes widened and looked at my left arm. He was already taking off the rubber band thing? I wanted to say something to him, but I couldn't. I got the drift that he knew as well, and lifted me up gently so I was cradled in his left arm. He took my crutches from me and held them in his right hand. I didn't want to go back into the hospital, but I knew that he was taking me anyway._

_It wasn't long before I was back in my hospital bed that I had gotten used to. The strange thing? "You're staying with me?" I said with a raised eyebrow as he pulled up a chair in the corner of the room so he was next to me. And that's exactly what he did. He stayed with me until my eyes closed._

_I fell asleep with his hand in mine, and woke up the same way._

My eyes snapped open. My head was dizzy, but I guessed that it was because of the medication someone must have given me. Looking out the window to my left, it was dark. It was night?

Sitting up, I came closer to the thing that was in my lap. It was warm, in fact, so was my hand. I knew as soon as my free hand touched the top of the figure who it was, and I ran my fingers through my husband's silky hair. This brought back a memory. The lower half of his body was in the exact chair that it had been five years ago—in the same room.

"Hey you." I blushed yet again when a pair of big eyes were staring at me. Leaning down, I kissed him lightly, admiring the way his hair glowed against the light of the moon. The rest of the room was completely dark.

"Hey yourself."

Touching his massive body that I loved, I made circles with my thumbs on his shoulders, enjoying that he slowly closed his eyelids. I felt my heart cringe when I instantly heard cracks leave him. Either he really had a tough day at work today or he was terribly tired. But what does the _dentist_ know…

I'm not sure why, but I stayed up all night watching my husband sleep. It was what he needed. A full night of sleep was what we both needed, but… I just loved staring at his innocent looking face!

Rin was right, he was my handsome husband—_hubby_.

* * *

_&&&&&_

I checked my watch as we drove down the freeway towards our house; it was 6.45 in the morning. I happily crossed a leg over the other one in the seat of my husband's car. I felt so happy to have him home with me for a day!

He was suspended from the hospital for two weeks until I was declared fine. After the car accident, almost committing suicide, and collapsing, I didn't mind having someone watch me all the time for fourteen days. I couldn't wait!

Looking at his still tired face, I reached over and grabbed his right hand. I could feel his heart pounding fast, and it wasn't long before I could almost sense that he was needy. "Goodnight Inuyasha," I whispered in his ear, and almost caused my husband to swerve off the road. Great, so I knew he wanted me. Enough to not notice that his hair was in low pigtails… interesting information.

He looked down at me with a grin. "Night Kagome." And then he kissed me. I pushed him away and sunk into my seat as soon as his lips touched mine. I got nothing but a perverted pout in return. If we got into anything while on the road I was sure that we would crash and burn. Inuyasha would have to wait to make love with this woman. The reason, you ask?

I was too _damn_ tired.

* * *

_**Much Love,**_

_**Brijustme**_


End file.
